Memories in a Photo
by silentnights626
Summary: AU. Mercedes scrapbook that follows her from senior year and beyond  In a group of one shots
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Well as I promised this is the start of my Mercedes Scrapbook. This is a bunch of One-Shots that will make out the story of Mercedes from her senior year and beyond. Think of it as opening a Scrapbook on a different page ramdomly (I hope that makes a bit of sense lol). It is based on the AU I created in my first FF The Path Taken. Not ALL of them will refere back to the original story but some of them will. **

**So these stories will not be in order. BUT I wanted to open it up with what happened right after their Sectionals performance that I ended TPT on. My reviewers asked that Mercedes handle a little situation between she and Sugar ;0) **

**And I want to throw in a hardy thanks to all who read All I Want (my in canon One Shot). **

**Okay so As always Read, Enjoy, and comment if you've got the time :0***

* * *

><p>Loose Ends:<p>

Mercedes parked in her usual parking space and turned off her car engine. She took a deep breath. "Okay, this won't be weird at all" she said to herself in an attempt to convince herself. She had a boyfriend for a year. She should be use to walking into McKinley with a significant other. However, for some reason this would be different for her. Sam was not Shane. Sam was… well he was Sam. He was the man she should have been with. However, due to some uncontrollable (and some controllable) circumstances, this would be the first morning she and Sam would be know as a couple. It was like a coming out day, where they would present to the school that they belonged to the other.

A knock on her passenger side window woke her out of her thoughts. She smiled and unlocked her door.

"Good morning" Sam grinned widely as he took a seat in her passenger seat.

"Why good morning" she smiled back

He reached over to her, planting a passionate kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, and looked into his eyes, she knew that no one else mattered, and what anyone had to say about her and her man, would be met with a large helping of 'divatude'. "Let's go in" she smiled.

"Okay" he shrugged. To Sam, to day was just another day with one sweet exception: he would be walking in with the girl he was suppose to be with. The one who made him feel amazing about himself. The one who thinks that although he is dorky, he was also adorable, and wouldn't mind sitting through the extended version of Avatar. He was walking in with his girlfriend Mercedes Jones.

As they got out and walked through the parking lot and into the school, they linked hands, intertwining their fingers, showing a united front.

He escorted her to her locker, and stood patiently by it, waiting for her to get her books out. "So you excited about your new job?" She questioned Sam as she grabbed her supplies. Sam was beginning a new job at a local electronic store.

"Yeah. I mean I guess" Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I mean it will give me extra money, so I can take my girl out on a proper date" he smiled.

Mercedes pressed her lips together. "Sam" she sighed "You know I'm fine with the dates we went on before" she sighed. Although she expected elaborate dates before she had a boyfriend, his simple picnics, movie nights, and long walks, gave her a chance to appreciate simplicity in romance. That it was the little things that he would do for her, that would make her smile the widest. "I don't need anything extra but you" she smiled.

"I know" Sam sighed. "But you know that I'm a southern gentleman and we have a tendency of wooing our women. I now have the chance to do all of the things I wanted to do for you" he smiled. "And trust me their awesome"

"Well now I'm intrigued" she turned to him raising an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Aww but then they wouldn't be a surprise" he said in his James Earl Jones impression. He reached up and caressed her face. At that moment, Shane walked by on the way to his homeroom. He gave both an icy glare as he passed. Mercedes heart sank. Although she was over the moon for Sam, she didn't like the fact that Shane could still be mad at her for breaking up with him.

Sam noticed Shane's glare, and looked back at Mercedes whose smile faded. "Hey" he sighed getting her attention. "its okay" he reassured her.

"I know" she sighed. "I just don't want him to be hurt, or mad you know"

"I know" Sam sighed. One thing about his girl was that she hated to see people hurt due to her actions. He adored that the most about her. "But he'll get over it. He has to get use to it because that would mean I couldn't kiss you at you locker in the hall way" Sam smiled.

"You've never kissed me in the hallway, at my locker before" she giggled.

"You know what your right" Sam agreed. And with that he stepped in front of her, lowered his head and kissed her again. This time for the school, or for anyone walking down their hall, to see. If there was any question if they were together, that kiss would put all doubt to rest. He deepened his kiss, as he placed his hand to her cheek.

"Ahem!"

They turned their head to find Santana stand in front of them leaning on the lockers next to Mercedes. "I see your enjoying each other's breakfasts this morning, but scram Evans, I gotta talk to my girl" she sighed.

Sam eyed the Latina. "Um well you girl is busy" he shot back. "So you can talk to her another time"

"Look Evans" Santana sighed as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and huffed "I understand you enjoy our resident diva here spelunking in that large cavernous hole you call your mouth, but I needs to talk to my girl before she goes too far and gets trapped between two of your massive molars and has to cut a limb off all 27 hours style. So beat it"

Sam shot Santana a death glare as Mercedes just sighed. "Look babe" Mercedes cut in before it got any uglier "Let me and San talk and I'll meet up with you at lunch, okay?"

"Okay" Sam agreed while maintaining his glare at his ex. He kissed Mercedes gently and walked away.

"Wow San, what happened to a nicer, kinder you?" Mercedes questioned.

"Look, he couldn't take a hint" she sighed "And you asked me for my help, so do you still want it? Because I'm missing out on a pretty intense make out session with Brit for this" she huffed.

"Yes San, I still want your help" Mercedes smiled

"Okay good cause I spotted her walking into school" Santana reported. "You ready for this?" she questioned.

"Yep" Mercedes answered confidently while shutting her locker "Let's do this"

* * *

><p>Sugar Motta was walking down the hallway, while tweeting. Although she didn't have the gang of followers she use to have when she was dating Sam, she still maintained some of her popularity she found as his girlfriend. She was so into her timeline that she was in total shock when she was snatched from the hallway, and tossed into an empty classroom. When she found her bearings, she turned to find herself in an empty classroom with Santana at the door.<p>

"Wha- what do you want?" Sugar questioned becoming nervous when the Latina closed the door them.

"Oh _I _don't want anything" Santana smiled her evil sneer.

"I want to talk to you" Mercedes said as she stepped into Sugar's field of vision. Sugar was shocked to she her, and looked around the room to make sure no one else was going to pop out.

"What do you want?" she asked Mercedes, becoming even more nervous from her tone.

"I want to have a talk to you about Sam" Mercedes said calmly as she took small and slow steps closing in on the tiny teen.

"Wha- What about him?"

"Look I know about everything Sugar. I know that you blackmailed him to be your boyfriend. I know you threatened him, and I know he was basically your errand boy. Normally, finding out this kind of information would put you at the top of my Diva Beat Down list. But he has reassured me that he is fine. So when he is fine, I'm fine. And you know what that means for you Sugar? " She questioned as she inched closer to the now frightened girl.

Sugar quickly shook her head no, nervous what it meant.

"I'll tell you then. That means your fine. So I won't give you the wrath of Chocolate Thunder, on one condition"

"Wha- What condition?" Sugar questioned beginning to shake with fear.

"You don't see Chocolate Thunder as long as you stay away from him. Yep, you stay way from my man."

Sugar looked at her shocked

"YEP I will repeat it again, Sam is now _MY _man so that mean you are not allowed to talk to him, not allowed to look at him, your not even allowed to say his name. And I mean at all, I don't care if you're reading Green Eggs and Ham to sick children or watching a charming movie with a mentally challenged Sean Penn raising an adorable child Dakota Fanning. You are not to have _ANY_ thing to do with him" Mercedes was so close to her, Sugar felt her breath on her face.

"Bu- bu- but what about Glee?" Sugar questioned as she quaked.

"In glee you have to look to _ME_ to give _YOU_ permission to talk to him and that is _ONLY_ when needed. Other than that _MY_ law still stands. Follow it and your okay. But if you don't Sugar Motta I will skull drag you up and down these hallways. And then when I'm done with you I will allow Santana here to show how they do it in Lima Heights Adjacent" Mercedes moved out of Sugar's eye line enough for her to look at Santana crack her knuckles in a menacing fashion. This caused Sugar to gulp loudly.

"Now get" Mercedes growled through grit teeth.

With that Sugar jumped and walked briskly to the door. Santana opened it for the scared teen. Sugar turned in hopes to smooth the situation a bit. She added "I- I- I'm sorry". Santana barked at her "GET!" Sugar jumped, with a loud pitched squeal and took off down the hall.

Mercedes closed her eyes and took a deep breath in her nose and out of her mouth, in an attempt to calm her self down. When she opened her eyes she was greeted by Santana's grinning face.

"Thanks for your help San" Mercedes sighed as she walked over to gather her bag for class.

"Oh no problem" Santana grinned "I live for things like this. Plus seeing you all authoritative like that gave me lady wood. Sure you don't want to join me and Brit?"

Mercedes laughed at her friend as she laced her arm into hers. And arm and arm they walked to homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Sam reassured "this will only take three minutes, five tops. And when I'm done we can grab coffee for an hour before I go into work"<p>

"Okay" Mercedes sighed. She positioned her self on the wall across the hall from the boy's locker room door. "I'll be waiting here while you clean out your locker."

Sam smiled as he backed into the locker room door. He figured everyone on the team had already cleaned out their lockers, so he would quickly clean his after school, with no distractions. However, when he walked in, he saw that Shane had the same idea. Sam froze for a second right inside of the room. He was shocked to find him here. Shane looked at him for a quick second and returned to his previous task.

"Uh hey" Sam said awkwardly.

Shane scoffed as he looked down at his bag.

Sam walked over to his locker and opened it. He figured the faster he cleaned his locker the better. Then he thought about Mercedes outside waiting for him. He knew that she was upset that Shane was still so angry at her, although she attempted to hide it. He figured that the air needed to be cleared.

"Hey man" Sam sighed "Uh I know your up set"

Shane remained quite, refusing to look at his teammate.

"But Mercedes and I never… we never you know" Sam struggled to find the words. "We never did anything while you two were together. She was faithful to you, and never wanted to hurt you." He figured Shane would assume that they had some type of elicit affair while they were together. He knows if the shoe was on the other foot, he would have assumed the worst.

Shane huffed as he gathered his bag on his shoulder. He began to walk to the door, not even acknowledging Sam, or his words. Sam sighed as he turned back to his locker. A small part of him did feel bad for Shane. He understood what it meant to see the girl you care about with another guy. He sighed as he waited to hear the door open and close.

"I knew from her eyes"

Sam's head snapped up and towards the door to see the large teens back turned towards him, his bag firmly in his hand. "Wha- what?" Sam questioned.

"That she and I would be over soon" Shane clarified "I knew that she was going to leave me from the way she looked at you. Even when we were at our happiest, she never looked at me the way she looked at you." He admitted.

"Oh" Sam whispered.

"Is she happy?" Shane questioned

"Yes, yes she is" Sam answered confidently.

"Good" Shane huffed. "Keep her that way. She deserves it"

And with that Shane opened the door and disappeared on the other side of it into the hallway. Sam sat stunned for a second, quite from Shane's words. He then smiled quietly to himself, as he finished cleaning out his locker.

When he walked out with his bag in hand Mercedes rushed up to him. She had a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Are you okay" she questioned as she looked into his eyes.

Sam smiled widely "Yeah, of course I'm okay" he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, in an attempt to clam her.

"I mean I saw Shane walk out of the locker room and I got scared you two fought or argued or something. I mean he only looked at me and walked down the hall without a word."

"It's okay. We talked" Sam sighed.

"Really?" she asked in a confused toned "about what?"

"Oddly enough, he kina gave us his blessing, in a weird round about way" Sam said, still attempting to figure out what had just happened between he and Shane.

"Oh, wow" Mercedes said shocked.

"See" Sam smiled "everything's going to be epic with us. I told ya"

"I guess your right" Mercedes agreed. "Its like the world is finally allowing us to be together"

"Yeah I know" He said placing his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, as they made their way to the door. "Like earlier, I saw Sugar today, and when she saw me she stopped and basically ran the other way" Sam recalled. "I wonder what that was about"

"I have no clue" Mercedes shrugged

"Well whatever" Sam sighed. "Let me get my lady some coffee before I head to work" he smiled

"I'd like that" Mercedes smiled, happy that their first day went so smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>If you read my previous story you know what Sugar did and you KNOW Mercedes couldn't let that crap go without addressing it (I know I wouldn't lol) <strong>

**The Movie refernce with Sean Penn was I am Sam (Loved that movie! makes me ugly cry somthing terrible)**

**As for Shane, I never hated him. He was put on the show as a sub but had not found a place on it (sorry) and I would rather him be on Cougar Town playing off the son because he was funny in that role. I just wanted him to have more line on there (Cougar Town). **


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi. This is another addition to my little scrapbook... Hope you guy like it!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

* * *

><p>The Snow Day.<p>

Mercedes" alarm when off signifying it was 6:30am. She slowly opened her eyes, rummaging for her phone to stop it from loudly blaring her alarm tone. She pushed her covers back as she sat up in bed. She stood and stretched, while walking to her window. She pushed back her curtains to view her entire back yard blanked in snow. She smiled at the sight and rushed to her computer, to log on to McKinley's website. The words "Snow Day" blared across the top of the screen. She smiled widely at the fact that she did not have to attend school.

She skipped downstairs to her kitchen to find her mother and father dressed and ready for work. Her mother left her an already made plate of scrabbled eggs, bacon, and toast, on the family's kitchen table. She kissed her mother on the cheek with a large grin. "I guess someone got the news that they don't have class today" Carolyn giggled at her daughter's great mood. Mercedes nodded wildly and smiled as she sat down to her breakfast.

At that moment her father Julius came into the kitchen through the back door. His boots and gloves were covered in snow. He made sure not to come too far into the house and stood on the house mat to prevent dipping water everywhere. "Okay all of the cars have been dug out and the driveway is clear" he huffed as he attempted to warm himself. "I started your car so it should be warm for you" he announced to his wife. She walked over to her husband and gently kissed him as a reward for his kind gesture. He looked to his daughter and smiled "Morning baby, you know you can go back to bed, it's a snow day"

Mercedes grinned between bites of her bacon. "I know" she sang.

"Well enjoy it, because when you're an adult, you don't get one" Julius huffed a bit jealous of his daughter's day off. He assisted Carolyn with her winter coat and kissed his wife sweetly on the lips. "Bye baby, well be home at the usual time" he called as he and his wife exited their house.

Mercedes finished her breakfast and headed to the family den to find her grandmother sitting under a quilt, working on a new one. "Hey so what are we doing to day" Mercedes questioned with a smile as she fell onto the couch next to her and gave her a quick squeeze. Joyce giggled at her granddaughter's affection. Without looking up from her current task she questioned "You're staying here?"

Mercedes nodded answering "Yeah, why?"

"Well I figured you be off with Sam" Joyce grinned. Mercedes blushed as she rethought informing her grandmother that she had a new boyfriend. She held off on telling her mother and especially her father about Sam due to the fact that they had been so close to Shane. She didn't want any questions from them about the situation.

"But you'll be lonely without me here" Mercedes cooed resting her head on her grandmothers shoulder nuzzling her like a puppy. Joyce laughed out loud stating "Child I have my quilt and my Wayne Brady on Lets Make a Deal. I'll be just fine"

"You sure" Mercedes quizzed

"Girl go and enjoy being a teen" Joyce giggled as she kissed Mercedes head. Mercedes bounced off of the couch and ran to her stairs. "Well don't enjoy it too much!" Joyce warned as her granddaughter bolted up to her room.

When she reached her door, she opened it and laid across her bed, grabbing her phone off of the night stand. She quickly turned it on and went through her contacts. She pressed Sam's number and hit call. His phone rang four times before he answered. He sounded groggy and half asleep. "Hey sleepy head" she giggled. She had never heard his morning voice before. He sounded gruff and horse.

"Hey" he yawned on the other end. Sam was still warm in his bed. After his mother Laureen informed him that he didn't have to go to school, he decided to roll back over and go back to sleep.

"Get up and get the kids dressed. We're going to have a snow day" Mercedes announced as she quickly organized her thoughts about what they would do for the day.

"Huh?" Sam questioned sleepily.

"Get up and get dressed sleepy. And make sure you guys dress warmly" She beamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up" Sam groaned as he sat up. "Get up and get dressed? Why?" he questioned

"You'll see" Mercedes giggled "I'll be there in a half an hour"

"Okay" Sam sighed finally waking up fully "See you then"

With that Mercedes quickly hung up, grabbed her robe from the back of her room door and ran down to the bathroom. She quickly showered, and lathered on a heavy winter lotion when she got out. She brushed her teeth and skipped down to her room. She put on a pair of her thicker jeans, two long sleeve shirts, and her thermal socks. She quickly brushed her hair into a low pony tail, and placed an adorable purple knit cap on her head. She put on her purple Uggs and grabbed a tote out of her closet. In it she placed a pair of sweat pants, a ribbed tank, a cute thin Henley, a pair of slipper socks, and her zebra print slippers. She skipped down stairs to her kitchen and grabbed two packs of popcorn, and four packs of hot coco mix, from her family's economy sized box, and filled a Ziploc bag with mini marshmallows. She finally grabbed a large can of tomato soup. She then walked into the den and grabbed a DVD from her family's collection. As she placed it in her bag, she turned to her grandmother in time to hear her say something about Wayne Brady's butt under her breath. Mercedes giggled and asked "Are you sure you'll be okay, cause I can-"

"Good bye Mercedes" Joyce cut her off and smiled at her sweetly.

Mercedes walked past Joyce lightly kissing her on the cheek on her way to the front door. She quickly put on her heaviest winter coat, scarf, and gloves.

When she walked outside she took a survey of the neighborhood. She looked like she literally lived in a winter wonder land. Every inch of her surroundings was covered in a thick blanket of snow. She was thankful that her father had cleared out the drive way, and had even cleaned off her car for her while he was out. She ducked into the family garage, and grabbed her old sled. She tossed it in the back of her car, and quickly jumped in her Focus, to get out of the cold air. She turned on her car and slowly backed out of her drive way. She drove extremely cautiously down the snow covered roads of Lima. What would normally be a ten minute drive to Sam's house was stretched out to fifteen.

When she pulled up Sam and his sibling ran outside, Stacie leading the trio. All three of them had on heavy winter coats, hats, gloves, and snow boots. Stacie ran up to Mercedes and hugged her tightly, almost knocking her over. "Hey sweetie" Mercedes giggled "You ready for our snow day?"

"Yeah" Stacie smiled excitedly.

Sam smiled as he finally reached his sister and girlfriend, with his little brother right next to him. When she saw Steven, Mercedes beamed "Ohhhh I have something you'll love". With that Mercedes pushed the button on her hatch popping it open, revealing the sled. Stevens's eyes widened and exclaimed "Cool!" He hugged Mercedes, and ran over to the car. Sam put his arm around his girlfriend enjoying the site of his siblings examining the sled in the back of her car. "Thanks for doing this" he whispered into her ear as he bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

Mercedes blushed at the warmth of his lips. "Don't thank me yet" she smiled "You're carrying it to the park" she smiled as she went to go assist the children with the sled. "Okay guys, lets go so we can get some good runs in" She beamed to the group.

When the sled was out of the car, the four of them began their trek, two blocks from Sam's house to the closest local park. Luckily, the Evans lived closet to the best sledding area in the city. When they got to the park there weren't too many people there, but Mercedes knew that would quickly change. So they started sledding first. They took turns running up the hill and quickly gliding down it on the toy. Stacie insisted on taking a ride with Mercedes, while Steven road with Sam. Then teens allowed the children to ride together. With each pass the air was filled with giggles and screams. After twenty minutes of sledding, the hill became packed as all of the other children came out to enjoy their impromptu holiday. So their small group walked to the more level portion of the park. There they made snow men and snow angles. Mercedes laughed especially hard at her boyfriend as he made his snow angle. The sight of Sam flapping his arms and legs in the snow to make a six foot snow angle sent her into a giggle fit. He noticed her laughed at him and playfully threw and hit her with a snow ball. As the snow ball exploded on the front of her jacket, Mercedes playfully yelled "Oh it's on now." With that the group broke out into an impromptu snowball fight. Sam playfully used his little brother as a human shield as he ran through the snow while Stacie and Mercedes tried their best to pelt them.

They where outside for an hour and a half before the cold of the snow and air finally hit them. They then decided it was time to go home and continue their day in doors. They headed back to the Evan's house, Steven, and Stacie running a little ahead, while Sam and Mercedes lingered back holding hands, as Sam pulled the sled.

When they reached the Evans home, Mercedes grabbed her bag out of the passenger side of her car, while Sam loaded the sled back in the hatch. They headed inside of the house, leaving their snow covered boots, and coats at the door in a neat row. After helping the children pick warm, comfy clothing to put on, the teens headed down to Sam's room to change. Mercedes stepped into Sam's half bath and slipped out of her wet, cold jeans, hanging them on the back of the bathroom door to dry. She replaced them with her comfortable purple sweatpants. She slipped out of her wet thermal socks and put on her warm dry slipper socks and slippers. She finally put on her white ribbed tank and her favorite thin pink Henley over it. Just as she was slipping it on Sam knocked and opened the bathroom door enough to peek inside.

"Need any help" he said in a sly tone.

"Nope all dressed" She giggled at his attempted to sneak a peak.

"Dang" he sighed playfully. He opened the door fully, and took a good look at his girlfriend, as she fixed her pony tail in his small bathroom mirror. "You look amazing" he cooed in her ear as he stood behind her. She looked up at him in the mirror and smiled at how sweet he was. He stared at how they looked together in the mirror and could help but think what a great looking couple they made. She turned to him and smiled widely and reached up to him and gently kissed him on the lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why thank you Mr. Evans" she cooed.

"Ewwwww" Steven gagged at the show of affection.

"Hey what did I tell you about coming down here without knocking?" Sam scolded, as Mercedes giggled into his chest, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry" Steven sighed "But we're all changed and ready" he smiled charmingly resembling his older brother.

"Okay let's go" Mercedes clapped as she wriggled out of Sam's arms. She placed her arm around Steven and lead him up stairs with Sam close behind.

Mercedes told the two guys to set up a pillow and blanket pallet for the kids in the family's den in front of the T.V, while Stacie and she popped popcorn and made hot coco.

When both groups where done with their task they all piled into the den around the television. Mercedes handed Sam the DVD to put on, and watched his eyes light up when he noticed she had handed him the special edition of Star Wars, the Empire Strikes Back. She giggled as he bound over to the DVD player and put in the movie. Stacie and Steven lounged on the pallet, while Sam and Mercedes snuggled on the couch.

By the time the movie was over, the two children where fast asleep, tired out from their earlier actives. Sam quietly turned off the television, as Mercedes collected all of the dishes from around the room. Tip toeing around the children so she didn't wake them.

When she collected everything, she walked into the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. Sam followed her into the room, and headed straight for his room door. "Hey" he whispered to her to get her attention. She turned to find him opening the basement door, nodding that he wanted her to go down stairs. She smirked and walked down to his room, with him following behind her, making sure to close his door behind him.

When he reached the bottom of his stairs, he found Mercedes standing next to his desk, leaning on the back of his chair. "What's up?" she questioned as he reached the last step.

"Nothing. Just wanted you all to my self for a while" Sam smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She giggled as she traced her arms up to his shoulders. She rose to her toes and brushed a kiss to his full plump lips.

"Thanks again for today "Cedes. The kids really had fun" he smiled as he looked into her large brown eyes.

"Oh don't act like it was only Stevie and Stacie out there having a ball" Mercedes giggled. "I saw you grinning as you made that huge snow angle"

Sam blushed which made her giggle grow into a laugh. "Oh so you want to tease me now huh?" he questioned with a chuckle. With that he began to tickle Mercedes sides. She backed away laughing, which made him chase her, while he still poked her ticklish spots.

Mercedes collapsed onto Sam's bed, in a crumpled ball of laughter. She rolled to her back as he hovered over her, his hands on each side of her head. She looked up at him and reached up and lightly brushed his hair out of his eyes while giggling "Sorry" apologizing for her light ribbing.

Sam smiled down at her. He lowered himself, placing his lips against hers. Her smile, retracted into a light pucker, as she kissed him back. He lifted himself to look back into her eyes. Her lips drew back into a smile, loving the face he made when he looked at her. She raised her hand to his cheek, lightly caressing him with the back of her hand. She reached around to his neck and gently pulled him down to her for another kiss. This one was deeper, as she nibbled on his bottom lip. He exhaled, allowing her to slip her tongue into his mouth. He accepted it willingly, as he lightly massaged it with his own. Both of their breath quickened as they kissed. Mercedes slipped off her slippers as she scooted back, farther onto Sam's bed. Unwilling to break their connection, Sam followed her, slipping out of his slippers, and crawling after her.

By the time they settled onto the bed, Mercedes head was resting on a set of Sam's pillows, her back planted on his sheet covered mattress. Sam was lying on his left side, his left hand propping him up while his right hand was lightly caressing her face. He pulled away from her, to survey where they landed. He smiled at her, as he slowly traced his fingers along her collar bone up to her full lips. She calmly placed feather light kisses on his finger tips, which stirred a slight arousal in him. She sighed as she caught her breath, in an attempt to allow her heart to slow down. He reached in and kissed her, as his hand slid back to her collar bone. He lightly licked her lips, and nibbled on her bottom one. She slightly opened her mouth allowing his tongue access to her mouth, greeting it with her own. As they kissed, Sam didn't notice that his hand instinctively glided down the front of her shirt. Before he noticed, his hand was planted firmly on her left breast. He realized his action when Mercedes breath hitched at the sensation. Like a child that touched a hot stove, he quickly pulled his hand off of her and pulled away from her. "Oh sorry" he genuinely apologized holding his hand up in the air, hoping he hadn't offended her.

Mercedes giggled lightly "its okay" as she attempted to yet again catch her breath.

Sam's mind began to race, wondering what she meant. "Does she mean "its okay" she forgives me or "its okay" for me to touch her there?" he thought to himself. "Because it's cool if she means the first one, but it would be amazing if she meant the second one."

Mercedes giggled to herself, as she watched him think, wondering what he could be concentrating on so hard. After a second or two she became impatient, and reached up with her left hand and placed it on the back of his neck. She gently pulled him to her, so that he would resume kissing her. Sam obliged her physical request, but kept his hand in its raised position, still unsure what to do with it. Sensing his confusion, and without breaking their kiss, Mercedes reached over to his hand and gently pushed it down to its original resting spot, on her breast.

"OHHHHHHHH" Sam thought to himself as his eyes opened wide. "Well this is awesome" he thought as he began to kiss her deeply. He lightly sucked on her lips as he gently massaged her breast. He was amazed, seeing as that he never got this far with Quinn. Whenever he attempted, she would stiffen and stop them, mumbling something about wine coolers, Puck, or stretch marks. With Santana, he had gotten this far once. However, she constantly told him he was doing it wrong and his touch was too rough. Even when he lightened it, she would still say he was horrible with his "big clumsy man hands".

He enjoyed being this close to Mercedes and wanted to make sure she enjoyed it too. It was as if he was seeing an all new side of her, that he was sure existed, but wasn't sure when or if he would see it. He lightly gripped her breast in his hand mentally taking a survey of its volume and softness. Although he was grateful to get this far with his girlfriend, he determined he couldn't be sure of what she really felt like, unless he got closer. With that his hand slipped off of her breast, down to her stomach. He continued his path down her body until he reached the bottom of her shirt, where it met the top of her sweatpants.

Mercedes opened her eyes mid kiss and raised her head slightly, wondering where Sam was going with his new line of touching. She felt him lift the bottom of her shirt, and slid his hand underneath it. Even though she kept kissing him, her mind began to race.

"Oh no" she thought in a slight panic. She was ready for second base over her shirt, but she wasn't expecting him to go this far. It's not that she didn't want his touch; on the contrary, she wanted it so much she craved it. It was just that she had never been this far with any boy. She had allowed Shane to get to second base, over the shirt, maybe twice out of their one year relation. But he never got under her shirt. She also knew Sam dated Quinn and Santana in the past, two girls who where smaller than her. She had a fear that he would touch her, realize that she wasn't their size, and become turned off by her. It wasn't that she didn't love her body. No, she had learned long ago to embrace her curves. She just wasn't sure anyone else, including Sam, would love it too.

Sam's hand slowly slid up her shirt, lightly caressing her side, as he kissed her deeply. Mercedes stiffened a bit; scared he would at any moment decide he didn't want her anymore. He noticed he gestured and thought "goodness she is so ticklish". Even though he enjoyed tickling her, to hear her laugh, the sound of her giggle brought him a joy he never thought it would. However, it wasn't the kind of touch he wanted to give her at that moment. So he decided to slide his hand towards the center of her stomach, an area he figured would be much less ticklish. He lightly glided his finger tips to the center of her torso. Mercedes began to secretly panic. "Oh no not the stomach" she screamed in her head. Even though she was physically kissing Sam, her mind was extremely mindful of wherever his hand was, and what he could possibly be thinking. She mentally prepared herself for him to want to stop after touching her there, and how she would try to get up and leave without totally hating him for being turned off.

Sam however continued to touch her, lightly stretching out her shirts, as he gently caressed her stomach. "Gosh she is so soft" he thought as he lightly sucked on her bottom lip, while he focused on the sensations under his fingers. "And her skin is so smooth, like silk" he smiled internally as he took in how she felt. He slowly planted his hand two inches above her navel. "Gosh she-"

"Feel so good" he sighed against her lips.

"What?" Mercedes questioned, pulling away from him slightly.

Sam began to panic, when he realized that his inside thought had become an outside statement. "Uh" he stammered "You feel so good" he sighed with a weak smile. "IDIOT!" he screamed to himself "She's going to think you're an even bigger dork! Dang, Santana was right; I'm not smooth at all!"

Mercedes smiled warmly at her boyfriend. She batted her big brown eyes as she whispered "Thank you". Sam smiled wide and nuzzled her nose with his, and placed light kisses on her lips. He breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't ruined the mood with his out burst. Mercedes relaxed and breathed deep, knowing that he loved the feel of her. She caressed his jaw lightly tracing her fingers down his neck down to his chest.

Sam slowly moved his kisses from her lips down to her neck. He slowly breathed her in as he slid moist kisses around her neck. At the same time, he slid his hand up to her left breast. He gently rubbed his large hand over her chest, loving how soft and warm it felt. As his hand went from the area that was covered by her cup, to the section that was open skin, he grew excited by her body. "Oh yeah this is MUCH better" he thought as he smiled.

He moved his hand over her fabric covered nipple causing it to stiffen to his touch. A moan escaped her chest, thorough to her parsed lips. She froze shock by the noise she just made. "Oh gosh. He's going to think I make wolf sounds now" she slightly panicked. "I hope he didn't hear that" she wished as she closed her eyes.

Unfortunately for her he had. He quickly lifted his head and gazed in her eyes, excited that his touch had caused her to make that or any pleasurable noise. "Yes! That means I'm doing it right" he beamed in his head proudly. He planted a deep kiss onto her lips, and began to massage her breast even more determined to make her repeat the sound.

Sam then reached up to her bra strap, and lightly hooked his finger underneath it. He then gently traced his finger down her shoulder, pulling her strap with his hand. He then slid his hand back to her breast. He placed his fingers at the top of her bra cup. He moved his lips back to hers in a deep kiss, as he prepared to slide his fingers under her bra, to enjoy her breast in all of its glory when….

"Sam, are you down there?" Steven called as he knocked on his door.

Both teens froze like two deer in headlights. Sam pulled away from Mercedes, but never moved his hand from the precipice of her bare breast.

"Yeah buddy, don't come down here though! Um we're just looking for something" Sam yelled up to his younger brother.

"What you looking for?" Steven questioned

Mercedes began to giggle at the awkward conversation. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"A-A-A board game" Sam shouted up his voice cracking from the frustration. This caused Mercedes to giggle even more.

"All of the games are up here in the hall closet" Steven observed with an obvious tone in his voice.

"I'm looking for a special one" Sam yelled quickly up becoming even more frustrated, wishing his younger brother was old enough to take a hint. Mercedes hearing his frustration started to laugh harder, but muffled it with the pillow that was under her head.

"We're hungry" Stacie called, making her presents known at the door.

"Okay guy's we'll be up in a second. Just go turn on the T.V. and wait for us" Sam yelled up to his siblings.

"Okay" they called back in unison. With that the teens heard two pairs of feet tumble away from the door.

"Okay where were we?" Sam smiled as he tried to forget his younger siblings interrupting them, his hand still ready to free her breast from its cup.

Mercedes moved the pillow from her mouth, and sighed "We were getting up"

"Uh NO!" Sam sighed disappointed. "Come on "Cedes! Their up stairs watching T.V. and we're down here…. All alone" He tried to reach in and kiss her, but she turned her head, and sighed "Nope come on lets go"

Sam groaned as he lost his grip on her bra, as she slid his hand from under her shit. He flopped back on the bed. He quickly rolled over to his opposite side, when he noticed you could see exactly how excited he had gotten during their make out session.

Mercedes sat up, reaching under her shirt, she slid her bra strap back into it original position. She then stood up from his bed while she fixed her hair, making sure her pony tail wasn't" too messed up. Finally she pulled her shirt down to its original position, hoping it wasn't too stretched out from Sam's roaming hand.

Sam sat on the side of his bed, attempting to clam himself down. When he got the feeling back to his feet, he stood up, and adjusted himself. Both of the teens walked to the end of his bed and slipped back on their slippers.

Sam grabbed Mercedes arm before she headed back up stairs. She turned to him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He looked down into her eyes, then down to her chest and smiled. "Still the best snow day in history" he grinned. She giggled and lightly slapped his chest as he pulled her close for a hug.

She turned and started walking up stairs. He watched as her cheeks swayed and danced under her sweatpants. "And once I conquer the range in the front, I have a bigger one to climb in the back" he thought to himself with a sly smile. Mercedes suddenly paused and with out turning around stated "Stop look at my behind Mr. Evans" Sam lowered his eyed as like a child who was caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Then he looked up surprised. "Hey. How did you-"

"A girl just knows" Mercedes giggled as she opened the basement door.

When she reached the top, Mercedes headed to the den to find the children in front of the television.

"You guys hungry?" Mercedes questioned. Both children looked at her and nodded in the affirmative. "Well how about warm tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?" she suggested with a smile. Both children agreed with her suggestion, with a smile. "Okay, I'll call you guys when it's ready" she said with a smile and headed back into the kitchen.

As Mercedes cooked, Sam stood on the other side of the kitchen, leaning against the counter, watching her every move. He smiled at how even when she did simple task she did it with a grace and flair that astounded him.

"Hey Sam" Mercedes called to him, breaking him from his day dream

"Yes ?" he questioned with a smile

"Can you set the table and get the kids in here to eat?" Mercedes asked as she turned to smile at her boyishly handsome boyfriend.

"Eye eye" he replied. Mercedes giggled to herself as she watched him move around her, grabbing plates, bowls and spoons. As goofy as he was, she found Sam absolutely adorable.

After lunch, the group played a rousing game of Sorry, and Operation. The children especially got a kick out of Sam, whenever he got electrocuted, he would over dramatize it, pretending to pass out after removing the tweezers. Whenever he did this, Steven and Stacie would fall over in laughter at their older brother.

Around 3:30pm Mercedes packed her bag to head home. After a long good by from Stacie and a big squeeze from Steven, Sam escorted his girlfriend to the car.

"You now you can stay for dinner" Sam suggested, not ready to call their day over yet.

"Thanks but I should be headed home before my parents get back" she sighed as she placed her bag on the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah, "Cedes about that" Sam sighed "When are you going to tell them?"

Mercedes sighed, knowing that this conversation would come up soon. They had been through the whole "Secrete Love" situation, where they keep their relationship from everyone in their life. They both agreed that they didn't want to do that again, and felt that total transparency would be their plan of action this time around.

"Soon" she answered not really wanting to tell Sam the total truth that she didn't know exactly when she was going to tell her parents.

Sensing her reluctance Sam questioned "How soon?"

"I don't know Sam. Soon" she sighed not wanting this conversation to ruin the day they just had together.

"Well "Cedes we both said no more sneaking around" he reasoned wrapping her in his arms. "And with the way I feel about you I want the world to know your mine" he smiled. "And that includes your parents"

Mercedes snuggled into his arms and sighed breathing him in. She loved to be in this position. "I know Sammy. And I promise soon. Like very soon" she smiled.

Sam looked down at his girl and kissed her lightly. "Okay. I'll call you later tonight?" he smiled.

"You better" she joked. They gave each other their finial goodbye kisses, and Mercedes climbed into her car, thinking when would the best time to tell her parents that she was officially Samuel Evan's girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. So no I didn't abandon this story LOL. This is still in the Path Taken AU that I created. And this is my version of their Valentines Day. I hope you like it. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Reveiw :0***

* * *

><p><em>Valentines Day<em>

"Well this is a great turn out" Mercedes smiled as Sam slipped her coat off, revealing her Valentines Day outfit: An adorable sweetheart neck lined halter dress in navy, adorned with baby pink polka dots, accompanied by a full puffy skirt. She adorned her clothing with high platform heels that brought her closer to eye level with her already towering boyfriend.

Sam's lips pulled into a smile as he took a good look at his girlfriend. "You look absolutely amazing 'Cedes" he sighed as he caught his breath.

Mercedes turned over her right shoulder, granting Sam a mischievous and playful grin. "Thank you" she cooed as she took her seat in their reserved booth at BreadStixx.

The couple settled in, as they prepared for the Warblers (now annual) 'Lonely Hearts' dinner. Since Kurt established it, his one year as an official member, the men of Dalton created a new tradition where they would grant the public a night of magic and romance, while they crooned to their audience. Although it had originally started as a night for the single teens of Lima to come when they lacked someone special to share their Valentine's Day, the audience had explained it to all of those who where willing to attend. They even extended the invitation to the McKinley High Glee members, to sit in on a few songs while they took a break, to be with the ones they loved.

"Wow" Sam marveled at the packed house as he sat down across from his girlfriend. "This has really grown. Kurt should be proud"

"Oh I am" Kurt smugly grinned as he took off his coat. Due to the high demand of seating, the couple would be sharing their table with Kurt and Blaine, not that they minded.

Blaine smiled as he waved at his former classmates who were on stage warming up. "This should be a great night" he observed as he slid into the booth next to Sam. Kurt slid in next to Mercedes giving her a light and welcoming peck on the cheek when he settled in.

The booth right next to them held Rachel and Finn on one side, while Mike and Tina occupied the next. Puck and Quinn shared a solo table up front, while Santana and Brittney opted for a more secluded table near the back of the restaurant. Artie, who was working the sound board, was located in the front with the Warblers, checking to make sure everything was perfect. Rory assisted, happy to have the night out of the Peirce house.

Right after their table ordered, the Warblers started their concert. They enchanted the audience with their versions of 'Yellow' by Cold Play, and 'You Don't Know My Name' from Alicia Keys.

Although Mercedes was enjoying the music supplied, she mainly kept her attention to her boyfriend. She kept rewinding to the private conversation they had earlier that night as they made their way to the restaurant.

"Well "Mercedes sighed as she stared out of the windshield of Sam's car "I guess I think about it more"

Sam, attempting to keep his eyes on the road, due to the Ohio ice and snow, gripped the wheel tighter. "Do you really? I mean, you know I don't want to push you"

Mercedes shook her head 'yes'. "I mean, I'm getting more and more comfortable with you and the ideal of us doing that. I mean it will be uncomfortable at first, but I guess it has to happen eventually" she sighed, still unsure to what she was agreeing to. She played with her fingers, fidgeting with her large heart ring she was wearing.

Sam let out a sigh of relief. "You know I love you, and I just want what is best for all parties involved" he said genuinely as he slowly pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. He parked the car and turned the engine off. He looked over to the passenger seat to his contemplative girlfriend. As she looked out to the other parked cars around her, he saw the nerves she always wore on her face when she was unsure about something. He reached over and took her hand, in an attempt to calm her.

She felt his hand, and grasped it tightly. She looked over to his bright green eyes and smiled weakly. She could sense he knew she wasn't fully sure about what she had just agreed to, but never the less she knew it was inevitable. They were in love, real love, the kind that will leave a mark on your heart for the rest of your life. And she knew that to prove that she was in this relationship for the long haul, she would have to make some concessions, this being one of them.

"I just want it to be perfect" she sighed as looked in him. "I don't want us to do this too early, and it end up being one big mistake."

Sam smiled a confident smile. The one reason they worked, he realized a while ago, was that they complement each other so well. In this instance she played the role of the worrier. The analytical person, who had to calculate everything, so it turned out perfect, however, he was the emotional one, who knew if they just agreed to go through with it, and go with the flow, the situation would work out wonderfully, and they would hit a new area of their relationship, forever cementing their love.

"Look" he sighed as he slowly started "I know it's scary. I'm nervous too; I mean this is a very big step. But, if it works out well, we would have conquered our fears, while moving into a new realm of our relationship." She looked at him and he gave her his patented lop sided smile. As scared as she was, it comforted her greatly.

"Okay" she sighed "but we have to agree on a date Samuel" she said seriously. She knew if it was up to him they would be doing it the next night. Plus she wanted to feel she had some type of control of the situation.

"Agreed" he smiled widely. "So it's settled" he announced "We will be having a joint family dinner sometime in the near future" he said with an amazing vote of confidence.

Mercedes sighed and shook her head yes. "Don't worry" Sam smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the back of her hand. "I know your father isn't exactly crazy about me, but I am determined to get him to love me just as much as you do" he grinned. From the look on his face, Mercedes knew he was serious. She reached over and caressed his face, pulling him in for a sweet and somewhat comforting kiss.

For the second set, the Warblers allowed for some of the New Directions, to show their chops, and serenade the crowd. Up first surprisingly were Quinn and Puck. She gave the audience a beautiful song, as Puck accompanied her on the guitar. Although it was smooth as light, Mercedes sensed that the song held something extra, that they as a couple were privy to. By the end of the song, Quinn and Puck engaged in a tearful embraced, where she whispered something softly into his ear. All she could hear was Puck agree with an "I know" as he kissed her forehead. The two held hands as they ventured back to their seats. They didn't let go of each other for the rest of the night.

Next up was Blaine. He rejoined his former classmates in a soulful rendition of the Adel remake of Love Song. At the end of the song, the group took another short five minute break. The wait staff took it as an opportunity to get out the desert orders. Sam and Mercedes shared a piece of molten chocolate cake while Kurt and Blain has a slice of apple pie.

"Babe?" Sam questioned when Kurt and Blaine excused themselves from the table to mingle a bit. "Are you really okay with this whole joint dinner? I don't want you to feel like I pressured you" he sighed rethinking how adamant he was about the situation.

Mercedes smiled softly taking his hands across the table. "Yes, Sammy I'm sure" she reassured. "I know your doing this to make sure that all aspects of our relationship are inline before we continue. You want everything to be…" Mercedes drifted off, as she searched for the correct word.

"Beautiful" Sam answered. "I want this relationship to be just as beautiful as you are" he smiled to himself as he looked down into his lap. "You deserve it" he said turning his gaze to her.

Mercedes blushed, happy that he had loved her so much, and that he had chosen to use that word to describe his intentions. "Beautiful. Like you" she sighed as she caressed his face across from the table.

At that moment Kurt and Blaine returned to the table. They noticed the intimate moment and let out a collective sigh of joy. Mercedes and Sam chuckled at their friend's reaction.

For the final set, the Warblers called up Mercedes, who had contacted Nick about performing a special song. Sam's eyes darted to his girlfriend as she began to scoot out of the booth. "You didn't tell me you were singing" he announced to her as she stood up, smoothing her dress. Kurt slid into her place with Blain sitting next to his boyfriend

"Well then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it" she chuckled as she headed up to the stage.

With a helping gentlemanly hand from one of the Warblers, she stepped on stage, in front of the microphone. She lowered it to her height and smiled as all of the restaurant's eyes were on her. "Good evening" she began. "As said before my name is Mercedes Jones. I wanted to get up here and do a special song. First I would like to thank the Dalton Academy Warblers for an amazing evening of music." The audience showed their agreement by giving them a round of applause. "The song I'm about to perform is remake from one of my favorites, who did it as a tribute to one of hers. I want to dedicate this next song to all of the beautiful boys in the audience" she smiled with a wink to Kurt and Blaine. "And one beautiful boy in particular, this one is especially for you" she sighed as she gave a slightly smile. And with that she nodded signaling she was ready for her music.

His wicked sense of humor  
>Suggests exciting sex [<em>she gives Sam a coy wink<em>]  
>His fingers they focus on her and touches<br>He's Venus as a boy

He believes in a beauty  
>He's Venus as a boy<br>He believes in a beauty

He believes in a beauty  
>He's Venus as a boy<br>He believes in a beauty

He's exploring the taste of her [_she steps into the crowd with the mic and walks to her table_]  
>Arousal so accurate<br>He sets off the beauty in her  
>He's Venus, Venus as a boy<p>

He believes in a beauty  
>He's Venus as a boy<br>He believes in a beauty [_she takes Kurt and Blaine's hand in her one singing to both_]

He believes in a beauty [_she pulls Sam to stand in front of her as she sings to him_]  
>He's Venus as a boy<br>He believes in a beauty

Sam kissed her gently, and smiled at his girlfriend as applause erupts around them. She lightly wipes her lip gloss from his lips before she leaves to return the mic to the main stage. She returned to the booth, sliding in next to him. She gently laid her head on his shoulder as they enjoyed the Warblers last two songs. As they cuddled to the music, Sam whispered "I didn't know sex was on the table for discussion tonight" jokingly.

"Well you chose your battle for the night and I let you win that one" Mercedes lightly chuckled as she playfully wacked him in his side. "You only get one a night"

Sam sighed. Although he wished he would have know he had a choice, he was content because he had to focus on Julius Jones approval. Once he finally got that, the rest would be icing. He cuddled his girl closely as he secretly devised a plan of action.

* * *

><p><strong>So the song Mercedes sings is Venus as a boy. Originally by Bojork but redone by Corinne Bailey Rae (Love her!). I just think its a really pretty song. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. So this chapter (time wise) takes place BEFORE the Valentine's Day chapter. "Why didn't you put it there goofy" you may ask me. LOL and I wanted to compair this chapter to the next one. Kind of a where they started to where they end up kind of thing. Okay I'm rambling and its just better for me to shut it and let you read LOL. And forgive any and all typos. I'm doing all of this in a rush. **

**Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

* * *

><p><em>First try:<em>

"So wait a minute" Santana smirked. It was the smirk that she wears when she had found out something new and confidential about another student. "You're still holding your V card?"

Mercedes fidgeted with her fingers as she placed her gaze to her lap. "Well, yeah, yes I am" she admitted. "But I can't be the only girl in glee who is still one right?" she questioned all of her friends as she looked around the room.

"Well we know I'm not" Santana joked with a smirk

"Well Beth is a sign that I'm not" Quinn sighed half joking, half serious.

"The night after West Side Story" Rachel sighed with a smile as flash backs came to her.

"Well I still have mine" Brittney smiled proudly. The room stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, no you don't" Quinn hissed

"Well, yeah I do. V- card is a virtual card and I can get on the internet in the library easily so yeah I do" Brittney countered.

The room looked over to Santana, who rolled her eyes, knowing that they all knew how Britts train of thought ran. "Hon, we're talking about virginity, and how Mamma 'Cedes isn't giving up the bait to young Fish Face Evans" she explained.

"Ohhh" Brittney exclaimed. "Then yeah, no, mine has been gone" she agreed.

"Mike , summer before last" Tina sighed. "Wait didn't we have this talk?"

"Yeah but it was for the Hobbit and she didn't want Wheezy here" Santana explained.

"WHAT?" Mercedes questioned. "So all of you guys had a virgin summit and I wasn't here for it?"

All of the other girls turned their attention to Rachel. "W-w-well" she stuttered "see I didn't tell you about it because we were in a fight, and I needed a non virgin opinion. I'm sorry." She sighed remorsefully.

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her excuse. "Well whatever, I guess I am the last virgin girl in the original glee" she sighed suddenly feeling more like an outsider to her friends.

"I thought you had given up the cookies to that giant ex boy friend of yours. You guys talked about 'coco babies'. I just assumed you two were well into practice mode for it" Santana shrugged.

"Well, no. We never got that far" Mercedes sighed feeling substandard to the other girls in the room.

"Well how far did you get?" Brittney questioned.

Mercedes laughed, but when she saw the rest of the rooms eyes fall on her, she realized they expected a real answer from her. "Well we got to second base…. Over the shirt" mumbling the last part.

"Wow, Shane was hard up with you" Santana giggled to herself. Mercedes hung her head in shame.

"This isn't a bad thing" Quinn soothed as she walked over, placing an arm around Mercedes shoulder.

"Yeah, plus with his dance moves Sam is probably terrible at it anyway." Santana scoffed "I mean Finn was the worst, and he rules over the Rhythmless Nation"

"He was perfectly fine!" Rachel shot back in defense of her man.

"Yeah, to another virgin" Santana scoffed. "That is totally the blind leading the blind"

"Look, this is about Mercedes" Quinn interrupted; bring the focus back to where it belonged. "Hon, don't rush it. I know Sam, and he is a patient guy" Quinn explained.

"Yeah, but he's still a guy" Santana scoffed "He will only hold out for so long. I mean look at Finn, Queen Chastity Belt over here had him so wound up, he was practically begging to ride the Santana bull" she laughed. Rachel huffed loudly adding "he knew it was a free ride" under her breath. Santana whipped her head in the brunette's direction and gave her a death glare.

"Look, I'm sure if you tell him you're not ready, he'll wait." Quinn reassured finding that the other two would be of little to no assistance what-so-ever.

"Yeah, but for how long?" Mercedes wondered out loud. "I mean Santana's right, look at Finn? He's a pretty stand up guy, and easily fell into Santana's sex web, no offense"

"None taken" the Latina smirked

"I mean, I know he's faithful now, but second base can only hold him for so long" Mercedes began to panic.

"Well have you guy's exchanged 'I love you's' yet?" Tina questioned

"No" Mercedes whispered. She knew she loved him. She had known for some time now, but she was scared to be the first one to say it, and back him into a corner where he would be forced to say it back and he didn't really mean it.

"Yeah because _that_ prevents sex" Santana scoffed "Oh no we can't do it because you didn't say 'I love you'"

"No" Tina sighed "but it's better if you do. I mean when Mike and I-"

"Yeah, Yeah Asian camp, long talk about it, there was a shooting star that 'blessed' you moment. We heard this story before" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks to Rachel, Mercedes didn't" Tina shot back. The room turned to Rachel, who repeated "Look I'm sorry okay!"

"Well anyway" Quinn continued "It's better if you wait. If you forget, think about helping me off of the couch in my last month" she warned.

"All your story shows is that wine coolers, and no protection equals bad idea" Santana scoffed to the blonde's cautionary tone. "It's better if you have condoms!" Santana revised.

Mercedes sat quietly taking in everything her friends where telling her. She sighed and got up to head home. "Thanks guys" she sighed as she headed to the choir room door.

"Mercedes" Rachel called to her as she almost passed the threshold of the room. Mercedes whipped around to see what she wanted.

"Whatever you do, make sure you're ready because you can never have it back" Rachel warned in a very solemn tone.

Mercedes nodded and headed for her car. She stopped at her locker to grab her books for the weekend. Her mind was full of questions, which she knew she wouldn't get the answer to from any of the girls in the room she just left. Her mind was in a tug of war and she was the only one who could make the final decision.

"Hey 'Cedes" Kurt bellowed as he made his way to her in the empty hallway.

"Hey Kurt" she greeted him in a sad tone. "What are you doing up here?" She questioned.

"Oh I'm meeting Rachel to practice our submissions for our programs" he said cheerfully. "Why are you still up here?"

"I wanted to talk to the girls about something" she said quietly.

"Well as an honorary member of your group, can I know what about?" Kurt probed, noticing the sad look on his friend's face.

"Well, yeah" she sighed figuring her best friend's point of view would help. "I was talking to them about…. Sex." She sighed fighting to get the last word out.

"Well what about it?" Kurt questioned.

"Well about, you know, having it"

"Wait, your still a virgin?" Kurt questioned, realizing they have failed to have this conversation with each other.

"Yeah" she answered "and from the astonishment in your eyes, I'm not only the only girl virgin in the original Glee I'm the ONLY virgin" she pouted.

"Yeah, the night of West Side Story" Kurt grinned as he's personal flash backs of Blaine and he rushed to him.

Mercedes slammed her locker. "GREAT! Just perfect, not only has EVERYONE been sexing, they've all been talking about it without me!" She began to stomp down the hall quickly.

"Wait you didn't go to the V-5 summit the girls had for Rachel?" Kurt questioned.

Mercedes stopped abruptly and turned to face him with wide eyes. "YOU KNEW ABOUT IT TOO?"

"Well yeah" Kurt answered matter of factly "I figured all of the girls where there"

Mercedes rolled her eyes and continued towards the door. She stopped when she felt Kurt's hand on her shoulder. She turned to him with tears in her eye. Kurt's heart stopped when he saw just how upset she was. "Look, it's not that we didn't want to include you 'Cedes" he explained in a soothing voice. "All of this just, you know happened"

"You know" Mercedes started as the tears fell from her eyes "I could understand Rachel _slightly_ but you too? How could you keep that from me?"

"Well, I didn't do this on purpose" Kurt said looking her in the eye. "It's just that it happened, and I didn't broadcast it. I mean Blaine and I are in love and we did it. I didn't send out a bulletin and purposely leave you off the mailing list"

Mercedes calmed a bit and took a deep breath. "I know Kurt" she sighed. "It's just that, I feel so alienated from the group, and this just gives everyone a bigger rift from me"

"We all love you 'Cedes. You don't need to do it to relate to us" he sighed pulling her into a hug. "This is an important decision. You should only do this if you're ready for it. I know it sounds cliché, but sex changes everything" he warned.

"Thanks Kurt" Mercedes sighed in his arms. "I'm sorry for yelling. It was a privet event and you didn't have to tell me."

"I know, but being your friend I should have, and for that I apologize to you" Kurt pulled her away to look at her. "So are you and Sam going to?"

"I don't know" she shrugged. "I have to go, I told him to meet me at my car and he's probably waiting for me there" she sighed. She turned to the door and continued to wall saying "Bye Kurt" over her shoulder.

When she reached the parking lot she saw Sam standing next to her car. He was conversing with a couple of Cheerio's. She stood back and observed how the girls giggled and flipped their hair at him. They gently hit his shoulders when he joked and batted their eyelashes. "Great" Mercedes sighed as she walked over to her car.

Sam noticed his girlfriend and smiled brightly when he saw her finally making her was to the car. He quickly forgot he was even conversing with the other girls, when she came into his eye line.

"Hey babe" he cooed as he pushed past the girls, to gather Mercedes in his arms and lightly kiss her on the forehead.

"Hey" she sighed as she glanced up at her man, and greeted the two other girls with an evil eye.

"We'll see ya Sam" one of the girls called, as they noticed Mercedes look.

"Uh huh" Sam replied nonchalantly. "Ready to go?" he questioned as he took her keys and opened her driver side door for her.

"Yeah" she sighed, feeling even worse than earlier.

The drive home started quietly. Sam could sense something was wrong with Mercedes, but he wasn't quite sure what it was.

"Had a good talk with the girls?" he questioned in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah I guess" she shrugged never taking her eyes off of the road. "I guess I kept you waiting too long, so you had to find 'entertainment'?" she questioned.

'There it is' he thought to himself "No" he answered "They were just pasting by and stopped to speak" he explained.

"Humf" was all she replied.

When she pulled up to his house, Mercedes turned off the engine and sat quietly.

"You coming in?" Sam questioned

"No" she answered shortly.

"Look honey, those girls really were just passing" Sam repeated hoping that she wouldn't be angry. "I was only talking to them for like a minute when you walked up"

"Okay" Mercedes answered. She wasn't angry about the girls; she was scared at what they represented. When she looked at them with Sam, all she saw were two Santana's trying to entice him like she did with Finn. "Look I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

Sam looked defeated. He figured the only way for her to cool down was to give her space. "Okay" he sighed as he reached over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He got out of the car and closed the door. He watched her pull off, wondering how he was going to fix the situation between them.

Mercedes thought long and hard that night about what she wanted to do. She knew that she wasn't ready for sex, but she wasn't ready to loose Sam either. As she lay in bed, she weighted the pros and cons of sex with Sam. She finally decided that, if it meant keeping Sam, she would push herself to do it.

* * *

><p>The next morning she called Sam, before he made his way to work. "Hey" she cooed.<p>

"Hey" Sam answered slightly confuses.

"What are you doing" she sang, using her most soothing voice

"Uh, getting ready for work" he answered.

"Well, my parents and grandmother are going out tonight to a play. I wondered if you wanted to come over and keep me company?" she smiled widely, proud of herself for being coy.

"Uh sure" Sam shrugged. "Want me to bring any movies?" he questioned figuring that's what the night's event would entail.

"No need" she smiled "Just bring that sexy body"

"Uh. O…kay" Sam answered.

"Okay, be over at 7:00" she sang.

"See ya at 7:00"

Mercedes hung up the phone, proud of her seduction. She figured that Sam's mind would be on her and sex all day at work. And according the quiz she took in her woman's magazine it was a good thing. She threw on some clothing and ran to the drug store. It took her ten minutes to explain in a direct way that she needed condoms. She was so embarrassed to even say the word. That coupled with the fact that she ran into two of her elder church members picking up their prescriptions, she had a heart attack.

She took a nap, figuring she would need energy for the night's event. She got up at five and took a long bath to relax her. After, she slathered on her best smelling vanilla lotion, and threw on her bath rob to see her patents and Grandmother Joyce off.

When they left she ran up stairs and put on her prettiest bra and boy short set. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. "Well I hope he likes these" she sighed to herself. She figured he'd need easy access to everything and threw on a cute knee length baby doll dress with a cute pair of pumps. She curled her hair and put on make up. She was putting on the finishing touches to her lip gloss when her door bell rang.

Her heart skipped a beat. She checked her self out in the mirror one last time saying "This is it" She took a deep breath and headed for her front door.

When she opened the door, Sam's eyes widened. "You look amazing" he sighed as he drank her in. He then looked down at his tee shirt, jeans and chucks and wondered aloud "Am I under dressed? Are we going somewhere?"

Mercedes threw her head back in an awkward weird giggle, which Sam had never heard before. His brows furrowed from this noise as he thought 'Okay, what was that?' He normally enjoyed her laughter, and thought he had heard all of them ranging from when something was slightly funny to when she found something hysterical. None of them ever sounded like the one she just let out.

"Oh Sam" she sighed. "No you're perfectly fine. Please come in" she sighed as stepped to the side to let him in.

Sam walked inside to find the house basically dark. "So what movies are we watching, because I know you said not to bring one, but I found a great copy of an old 80's movie called Space Balls that I think will be great!" he grinned excited.

Mercedes let off that weird giggled again, much to Sam's dismay and displeasure. "Oh Samuel" she sighed "your so droll"

"Uh. Thanks I think" he replied not quite sure what was up with his girl. "Are you feeling okay babe?" he finally questioned.

"Why I'm great" Mercedes said as she sauntered over to him. She reached around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Although he knew something was going on with her, Sam would never refuse one of her kisses.

"Let's move this up stairs" she cooed after breaking their kiss. She began to head up the stairs, expecting him to follow her.

"Uh, are you sure?" Sam hesitated. He had never been in her room before, and was shocked at the offer.

Mercedes looked over her shoulder and in a breathy voice said "Oh I'm positive"

She sauntered up the stairs with Sam close behind. When she reached her room, her palms began to sweat. She knew she wasn't ready yet but figured that this is what would keep him, and prevent him from eyeing any other girls.

She quickly walked over to her iPod stereo and started her "Sex Sam" playlist she created earlier that day. Her bed side lamps were on with red scarves covering them. She figured she needed mood lighting before the clothing came off.

Sam walked into her room and looked around. As he took his letterman off, he observed his girlfriend move around the room. But she seemed different. Normally when she walked and did any task she seemed to glide, making anything she did look effortless. However right now she seemed stiff, and robotic. He shook his head wondering what was going on with her. He took a seat at her desk and continued to stare at her, in an attempt to figure out what was wrong.

When she finally stopped, she stood next to her bed. She swallowed hard before asking "Why don't you sit here, on-on the bed with me?

Sam shrugged and stood up. He sat on the bed next to her, and laid back on the pillows against her head board. "So are we not watching Space Balls?" he questioned as he settled in.

Mercedes shook her head no. She then leaned in and started to kiss him. She kissed him deeply, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam sighed in pleasure, knowing that she knew he loved when she did that. She ran her hands down the side of his face to his neck, down the front of his chest to the bottom of his shirt. She began to lift it when his hands stopped her. "Wait, wait, what are we doing here?" He had an ideal but he wanted to be sure she knew.

Mercedes sat back and sighed. 'Why couldn't we just do it?' she wondered. Why did they have to talk about it? "I'm-I'm giving you my virginity" she announced.

Sam's eyes widened at her confession. "Uh…." He was at a lost for words. He took a deep breath and thought. "Are you sure?" he finally managed to speak.

"Yes" she whispered. "I'm-I'm sure". With that she stood up and when to the other side of the bed. She slid under the covers after she kicked her shoes off. She some how managed to wiggle out of her dress, and tossed it on the large lounge chair across the room.

"Okay" she sighed as she lay under the covers in her bra and panties. "I'm ready"

Sam stood in shock. One because they hadn't even talked about sex, so this was all out of the blue. And two, that was the most awkward striptease he'd ever seen (or not seen). "Uh" he sighed.

"Well come on" Mercedes huffed ready to get the event over with.

"Ok-Okay?" Sam questioned. He slipped off his tee shirt. The cut of his abs, chest, and arms amazed Mercedes. It also made her more unsure. 'He looks like that under his clothes' she thought 'how is he going to want me?' She smiled at him weakly, in an attempt to reassure him, when she noticed he paused, and was staring at her.

He next unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He allowed them to fall to his ankles, revealing his boxer shorts. He climbed into bed next to her. He laid on his side and faced her. "Are you sure?"

Mercedes heart was racing. Her mind screamed 'No!' but she fought it and shook her head 'yes'. "Let's-Let's do this" she sighed.

Sam was frozen. He felt that they weren't ready. But he really did want her. So he reached in and began to kiss her. He placed his hand on her chest and felt her heart pounding. She quickly pulled away. "Hold on" she smiled weakly. She reached over and turned off her room lamps, shrouding them in darkness.

"Uh" Sam paused "'Cedes?"

"Yeah Sam" she cooed attempting to hide her fear

"It's kinda dark in here"

"Yeah. I want it that way"

"That's it!" Sam sighed. He reached over and turned on her lamp. He hopped out of the bed and began pacing back and forth by it.

"What is going on with you?" he questioned

"No-Nothing" she answered sitting up.

"No. you're not being honest with me Mercedes Diana Jones! What is going on?" Sam demanded

"Nothing!" she shot back on the verge of tears.

"Then what is all of this? The fake laughter, and forced movement? And the fact that just yesterday you were angry with me, now you're ready to give me your virginity? Come on now, something is up." Sam pleaded with her with his eyes to tell him what was going on.

"Nothing. I just want to make sure that your satisfied" she stiffened.

"Satisfied? Whoever said I wasn't?" he questioned

"We-well I know that guys have needs, and I wanted to make sure I gave you what you need" she breathed, attempting to stay clam.

"What I need? Mercedes you not making a lick of sense"

"I wanted to give you me before you went to some other girl!" she blurted out

Sam peered down at her in her bed. He was hurt that she thought he would cheat on her. "So your saying that I'm such a-a- slut that I would just run out and cheat on you?"

Mercedes eyes widened "No, no" she tried to back track

"Or that I have no will power that I will just run out and hump the first thing in a skirt?" he yelled as he pulled up his jeans.

"NO. It's just that I'm a virgin and -and everyone else isn't and- and" Mercedes was at a lost for words. "It's just that you never even try to go any farther with me. Hell you were scared of second base with me until I said it was alright."

"I was taking my time with you Mercedes" Sam sighed not being able to believe what he was hearing. He was actually in trouble with his girlfriend for taking things slow.

"You never took your time with Santana!" she shot back "Hell at Rachel's you two were practically sexing. What is it because I'm not a Cheerio? Or not Cheerio sized or-"

"I'm taking my time with you because I love you!" he yelled. She jumped at his tone and his words. She began to cry, knowing that she had ruined everything.

Sam saw her reaction and sighed. He knew he loved her but never wanted it to come out like this. He ran his hands over his head and took a deep breath to calm down. He walked over to her side of the bed and sat down at the foot.

"'Cedes I care about you. You're like the coolest girlfriend a dork like me could have" he explained "I know you want me not because of my body, not because of how I look or what I have. You want me because I'm Sam…. I am" he chucked. He looked up to see her still crying. He gently took her hand and held it. "And I love you for those same reasons. I love you because you have the best laugh ever. And the brightest smile. And the biggest heart."

Mercedes sighed and looked down "And the biggest bod-"

"Don't you do that!" Sam snapped "I love you and all that comes with it! Yes I dated two Cheerios, and yes they were small. But I'm head over heels in love with you." He gazed at her and scooted closer to her. He took her chin and lifted it up to meet his smile "And yes I want all of you. But when you're really ready. I know you're worth waiting for, and I'm willing to wait for you" he smiled.

Mercedes smiled softly at Sam. "How did I get such a gentleman?" she asked him

"Don't give me too much credit" he smiled. "It's mentally killing me that you're under all of those covers with nothing but underwear on" he confessed.

She giggled her genuine giggled, the one that made his heart skip a beat. He smiled back at her.

She sighed saying "Yeah I guess I better get dressed"

"Yeah" he agreed as he headed to her lounge chair. He picked up her dress and sat down holding it in his hands.

It was Mercedes turn to be confused. "Uh don't you want to leave so I can put that on?" she questioned.

"Look 'Cedes, yes I am willing to wait to have sex with you until you're ready. But this whole me not wanting your body thing stops now, tonight. So if you want to get dressed, you have to come and get it from me" Sam demanded.

Mercedes' mouth dropped open. She wasn't expecting to be examined by Sam. Even if they did have sex, she planed it being in the dark, under covers where he couldn't see her.

"I want you to be comfortable around me" he explained noticing her face. "So when we do make love, I can see all of it" he smiled.

Mercedes sighed. She trusted him, but she was still nervous about being in her underwear in front of him. She closed her eye and thought 'he's right'. With that she silently swung her legs out of the bed, managing to keep the covers pressed firmly above her chest, allowing it to cover the rest of her torso down to her knees. She then stood. The covers slid up her to her thighs, but still covered everything else. She took a deep breath and tossed the covers on the bed behind her, revealing to her audience of one her bra and panties. She walked in his general direction with her eye closed. She didn't want to see the look on his face, while she was almost practically nude.

Sam smiled to himself. 'She's beautiful' he thought. He then noticed her walking blindly to him. He reached out and pulled her closer to him. He situated her between his sitting legs. He gently pressed a light kiss next to her belly button, afterwards nuzzling into her stomach.

She let out a small gasp, as she felt him cuddling her. She finally opened her eyes and looked down. All she saw at first was the top of his head. She gently ran her finger through his hair. He looked up at her, his large green eyes meeting hers and he smiled a warm and comforting smile. He then kissed her stomach again, this time a little higher. He continued to do that all the way up to her breast. He then marveled as the size and volume of them and smiled at her again. He then stood up fully and commanded her to "Put your arms up". She obeyed his command and lifted her arm over her head. He gently slipped her dress on over her head.

When she was covered she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry Sammy" she sighed.

"Its okay" he comforted her. "I'll be honest, letting you get dressed was one of the hardest things I've had to do" he confessed with a chuckle.

"I know I can feel it" she laughed loudly.

Normally he would have been a bit embarrassed about her comment but once he heard her laugh all he could say was "There's my girl"

"Oh and Sammy" Mercedes sighed when her laughter subsided. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled. "I love you too"

"I was wondering when you would get around to that" he smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. One, it still chapps my ass a little Mercedes wasn't there for that little talk they had with Rachel (Yep I said it!) So I put it in this AU just because I needed the girls to have one with my girl! And I named it the V-5 as a play on the G8 summit. LOL Nerdy I know. Oh and I love writing as Santana. I think because I'm a lot like her (Yeah I can have a smart ass mouth at times LOL. But I'm NEVER mean. Just jokes)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay if you read the chapter before this (Thanks so much!) you'll note I wanted a where they started to where (In my AU) they end up. So this is it. And I know what your thinking "Why in the hell is this rated M?" Well its rated M for chapters like this one LOL (I know took me long enough). Still rushing to put all of this up (I'm so suppose to be studying right now) so forgive any and all typos (my tired eyes don't catch them all)**

**Read, Enjoy, Reveiw.**

* * *

><p>Dinner with Friends:<p>

Sam lounged on the couch happy to be a man. Getting dressed didn't take him nearly as long as it took Mercedes. So that gave him extra time to do whatever he wanted. He took his shower an hour and a half ago, threw on his grey boxer briefs, and lounged in his den, while he gave up the bathroom so she could work her magic. She was a beautiful woman stripped down to the bear essentials, so he was amazed that it took her so long to get dressed for a night out.

Sam estimated that he had lounged about the house for about an hour so it was time for him to finally start getting dressed. He pulled himself off of the couch and headed back to his bed room. He walked straight to the walk-in closet he shared with Mercedes, and grabbed his tailored slate grey pants, and a crisp, freshly laundered button down shirt. He threw both on effortlessly; making sure his shirt was neatly tucked into his pants. He put on a black leather belt with a large silver buckle. He then grabbed his bottle of cologne and lightly misted himself. He walked over to the full length mirror and checked himself out. He looked pretty sharp he had to admit to himself with a smile.

He grabbed a pair of black socks from his sock drawer, a pair of his best black dress shoes, and the blazer that matched his slacks. He headed out of the closet with his items and sat on his bed. He peered into the bathroom where Mercedes was leaning onto the bathroom counter, putting the finishing touches on her eye makeup.

"Almost ready" she called to him, hearing him plop down across from the opened bathroom door.

Sam smiled as he put on his socks. He then leaned back on to his elbows, taking in the view of his woman getting dressed from the bottom to the top. She had on black platform pumps, with thigh high fish net stockings on. As his eye road the curve of her ass he noticed she had on a pair of lace black boy shorts, which accentuated one of her best assets nicely. Her torso was covered by a strapless cosseted type undergarment that pushed her ample breast up towards her chin. Her hair was freshly curled, and cascaded around her face. Sam licked his lips and smiled at how amazing she looked, and she was only in her underwear.

He rose from the bed and leaned in the bathroom doorway as he watched her line the water line of her right eye. She noticed him, looked up and smiled. "Hey, you look handsome" she cooed.

"Thanks" he said as he studied her movements. It always amazed him what women did to get what they deemed beautiful, including going near their eyes with very sharp objects, like pencils. He moved behind her to get a better view of her backside, as she traded her eyeliner, for her mascara.

He placed his hands on the edge of the counter on each side of her waist, and leaned forward, as he began to place light moist kisses on her bare shoulders.

"Sam" she smiled as she looked up into the mirror.

"Hm" he answered, continuing his line of kisses.

"Sam, what are you doing" she asked in a light giggle.

"Nothing" he said innocently as he brushed her hair to the side of her left shoulder as he continued to cover her upper back with his lips.

"I'm putting on my make up" she giggled

"I'm not stopping you" he said to her finally looking at her through the mirror.

"No, but you are distracting me" she sighed as she attempted to continue to put on her mascara.

"Use the force young Jedi" he joked as he continued to leave a trail of kisses in the opposite direction.

"Uh huh" she laughed. "Look we don't have time for this Sam. I still have to put on my lips, dress, and get my bag together. Then it's a ten minute drive to the restaurant, and our reservation is at 8:30.

"Uh huh" he agreed, continuing his kisses

"We haven't seen our friends since the wedding, and need a night out" she giggled. "And if we're late you're explaining to Santana, not me. You know how she is when she's hungry."

"So it only takes you, what, ten minutes to do everything, and ten minutes to get to the restaurant" Sam calculated between kisses. This time, his path led from the top of her spine to the curve where her back curved into her ass. "So that gives us ten whole minutes to…" he smiled as he stopped and looked at her in the mirror allowing an eye brow wiggle to finish his sentence.

"Sam" she said in a light but warning tone.

"What? I'm not stopping you. By all means finish" he said as his kisses broke off to her left cheek. He lightly nipped at it her skin as he worked his way down the back of her left thigh. He slightly parted her legs allowing him to sit on the floor, between then. He placed his back against the counter, as he placed light kisses on her panty covered lips. As he heard her breaths catch, he slightly smiled against her. He deepened his kissing, allowing his tongue to gently lick the fabric of her underwear. He reached up and with two of his fingers he found the line where her panties met her skin. He slid them down it, breaking their bond, and pushing them to the side. He continued to kiss and tongue her, enjoying her taste. He felt her right knee begin to turn in and tap him on his left shoulder. He smiled, and lightly began to add sucking to his kissing routine. He felt her become wet, as her right thigh trembled by his ear. He turned his head and kissed it as he slid forward. He traced his kisses up the back of her right thigh to her right cheek.

When he stood up he noticed that she had all but abandoned her make up. He smiled at her devilishly as he began to unbuckle his belt. He then did the same with his slacks, allowing them to drop to his ankles, and his boxer briefs where pulled down to his thighs. He then lifted and spread her ass, pulling her underwear to the side more. He entered her from behind with force, causing her to shift her weight forward. He slowly, but powerfully stroked her, tightly gripping on to her hips.

Mercedes steadied herself on her counter, as she curved her back more, against his hips. She placed her forearms on the counter, with her hands flat, but with each stroke, she pressed her finger down against the surface in an attempt to give her self a better since of traction against Sam's stroke.

Sam, wanting to go deeper, placed his hands on the counter, sliding them up until they reached her breast. He freed them from the cups of her corset, and palmed each in his hands. This shifted his weight forward, causing Mercedes faced to be pressed against the mirror. With every stroke she breathed out, causing the glass to fog as she moaned in painful pleasure.

Sam, in no way done with her, slid out of her abruptly. He backed up and grabbed her hips, pulling them so that she stood up and faced him. His kissed her, hungrily, as his hands traveled to her waist band. He yanked her panties down to her feet, and sat her on the edge of the counter. He spread her legs on either side of his hips. As he kissed her deeply, he slid inside of her again, this time with much more force. He gripped her thighs as he leaned forward, lightly bit her shoulder.

Mercedes leaned back a little, lightly wrapping her right leg around his waist moaned loudly. Her panties dangling carelessly from her shoe covered toe. She threw her head back exhaling in pleasure as an orgasm wrapped her body in ecstasy. She clenched her muscles, causing her to push Sam over the edge. He came right after her, grunting how much he loved her.

He brushed her hair out of her face as he gently kissed her lips. She smiled, as she breathed deeply, in an attempt to catch her breath.

* * *

><p>"We're here" Mercedes smiled, as she greeted her friends as she and Sam walked through the door of the restaurant.<p>

"Ten minutes late" Santana huffed.

"Hello to you too" Sam joked as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"It's okay, we only got here five minutes ago" Tina giggled as she hugged Mercedes.

Mike and Sam gave each other a "bro" hug, while Mercedes reached over and kissed Brittney on the cheek.

"Okay, enough with the pleasantries, what took you guys?" Santana huffed.

"We just got caught up" Mercedes giggled as Sam slid her coat off, revealing her strapless satin cobalt blue dress.

"Caught up huh?" Mike teased.

"Yeah" Sam smiled innocently.

"Well from the teeth marks on your shoulder, it was a vampire attack?" Brittney questioned. "Their bad this time of year"

Mercedes blushed and Sam just grinned.

"Ugh, Newlyweds" Santana rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Hey we've all been there, right Mrs. Chang" Mike nudged Tina. She just rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. "Hey it could be worst" Mike continued "I remember waiting for a certain couple for almost a half hour their first night back from their honeymoon" he said eyeing Santana and Brittney.

"Whatever" Santana huffed knowing he was right "Feed me, I'm hungry"

"Party for six" Sam smiled at the hostess.

"Name?" she smiled back

"Mercedes Evans" Mercedes answered.

"Yep." She smiled checking the reservation book "right this way"

* * *

><p><strong>So I would sub title this chapter before dinner quicky (Hums Miguel's Quickie to myself). So if you want to call it that (or whatever) feel free. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. Thanks for the favs, and follows of me and this story. I haven't updated it in a minute I know lol. **

**Well here is another oneshot. I have had this idea of how I think Sam should ask Mercedes to prom. Well I hope you guys like it.**

**As always: Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**PS. Sorry of any typos. I wrote this in a hurry to get this story out of my head and didn't take the time to go over it with a fine tooth comb.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal<strong>

"I mean is it too much to ask?" Mercedes huffed as she ran a soft bristled brush over Tina's jet black and blonde streaked hair. She tentatively next to her on her bed, and began French braiding the second half of her friend's hair.

"No, its not" Rachel piped in as she plopped down onto one of the many oversized cushions that adorned the royal purple carpet. "It's perfectly rational to expect him to invite you" she agreed.

"Well I don't think it's that big of a deal" Quinn shrugged as she lounged, stretched out on the bed behind Mercedes. "He's your boyfriend. Who else would you go with?" she sighed.

"See that's what he said" Mercedes perked up looking back at the blonde as she recalled the conversation she had with Sam earlier that day as they sat in the library studying.

"_So what are we wearing for prom?" Sam sighed as he looked up from his chemistry textbook into the big brown eyes of his girlfriend._

"_Oh so we're going?" Mercedes countered, refusing to look up from her advance Spanish notes._

"_Well yeah, why wouldn't we go?" Sam shrugged leaning back, confused by her curt tone._

"_Because you haven't asked me to be your date" Mercedes sighed, the irritation that their prom was a month away and Sam had yet to properly invite her showing on her face._

"_I still have to ask?" Sam questioned, his eyebrows disappearing into his fringed bangs_

"_Yes you do" Mercedes sat back, folding her arms across her ample chest. _

"_But, we're together. It should be automatic that we would go to prom together" Sam scowled._

"_No" Mercedes rebutted "I know we're together but that doesn't mean I'm automatically your date"_

"_Well who else would you go with?" Sam quizzed folding his arms irritated at the thought of her going out with another guy._

"_I don't' know, someone who was kind and thoughtful enough to ask me" she huffed._

"_Well why do I have to ask?" Sam shrugged "We've gone before"_

"_Yeah, and I asked you that time" Mercedes rolled her eyes._

"_Actually Rachel asked" Sam said defensively_

"_But I was there too!" Mercedes shot back as she attempted to suppress her irate feelings._

"_Fine, Mercedes would you please go to prom with me?" Sam sighed in an aggravated and short tone._

"_No" Mercedes said sitting up, shocked at her boyfriends proposal. "I will not if that's how you're going to ask me" she stated angry that he would brush her feelings off so easily. "I have to go get ready for the girls and Kurt" she added as she quickly gathered her books into her bag, and headed for the library doors._

"_Mercedes, wait" Sam called to her but she continued until she was in her car, on her way home to prepare for her slumber party with her friends._

"Do you want to go to prom with Sam?" Brittney quizzed bring Mercedes back to the present. Mercedes quickly nodded in the affirmative. "Then why don't you ask him?"

"I agree Brit. I mean where is it a rule that men have to ask women?" Santana shrugged as she watched Kurt painstakingly apply a coat of nail polish to her fingers.

"Yeah, I asked Mike" Tina shrugged

"Yeah but it's _your_ prom" Mercedes sighed. "Just like last year he invited you to his. And I asked him last time"

"Well technically –"Rachel began

"I was still there!" Mercedes chimed in, cutting her off. She was tired of that logic being used against her.

"Well I agree with you" Rachel shrugged "Mercedes has every right to expect Sam to be chivalrous and invite her to prom"

"Of course you'd say that" Quinn huffed as she sat up in Mercedes bed. "Look Sam loves you and you love him" she sighed lightly touching her friends shoulder to get her attention. "Who asks who doesn't matter. All that matters is that you two go and have a great time"

"Maybe you're right" Mercedes relented after taking a moment to let Quinn's advice sink in. "I mean we do love each other. And we did have an amazing time last time we went together" she smiled as she remember doing the robot with him all night and laughing at how silly he was. "I mean I guess if we are going to be together for a long time, I have to understand it won't always be like a fairytale" she sighed as a pang of regret from storming out on him earlier crept in.

"_AH AH AHAHAH AH_"

"You guys hear that?" Sugar asked from her spot near the floor by Mercedes window

"_AH AH AHAHAH AH_"

The sound of male harmonizing gently wafted from Mercedes front lawn into her window. All of the girls and Kurt rushed to her window pain at once, jockeying for a good position to look outside. Mercedes pushed to the front and opened the window to find the guys standing on her lawn singing, while Artie lightly hit out a beat on a tambourine.

"_AH AH AHAHAH AH_" they sang like a corner barber shop group. Their voices loud enough to cause her neighbors to open their windows and step out onto their front porches to find out what was going on. Her mother, father, and grandmother also became spectators to the performance standing on the Jones' front walkway.

Sam stepped forward with a single red rose in his hand and a broad smirk on his wide mouth as all of the guys continued to harmonize. He gently sang:

_You are the bestest,  
>I will obey you<br>They want to know what  
>I couldn't say who.<br>You are the only one who's ever really seen me  
>I know that I'm the reason that you don't watch any t.v.<em>

_I want to lay on your stomach so bad  
>and it gets a little quite in this bachelor pad.<br>And I don't really understand the thing we had  
>I want to try again but it would just be sad.<em>

_And ooohhhh  
>Oh Oh<br>You are the only one  
>Whose ever let me be me.<em>

_We can make it easy  
>We can do it simple.<br>I'll be waiting right there  
>Promise to be gentle.<br>Sitting by your window  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee.<em>

_So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee.<em>

_So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee."<em>

At that moment all of the guys stopped singing and quite fell in the neighborhood, as an even wider smile graced Sam's face. Puck quickly handed Sam a cordless mic as he turned on a small hand held amplifier. Sam placed the mic on his head and held up his arms for dramatic affect as everyone in Mercedes room, and all of her neighbors wondered what he could possibly have in store.

Suddenly Sam dropped his arms as a cue. When he did the sounds of the string section of the McKinley orchestra and the drum line of the McKinley marching band began to play, walking out from the left and right sides of her lawn. Mercedes mouth dropped open in shock as the music blared down the street causing more of her neighbors to come out of their houses. Rory and Finn quickly opened a banner that with two simple words: Mercedes, Prom? They stretched it across her lawn as the rest of the guys danced around to the music still singing their harmonic initial chords, Mike and Artie particularly adorable as they Dougied.

Sam ran to her house and began to scale it up to Mercedes second floor window using lattes she had next to it, with the rose placed firmly between his teeth. Once he reached her window he began to sing again:

_We can make it easy  
>We can do it simple.<br>I'll be waiting right there  
>Promise to be gentle.<br>Sitting by your window  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee.<em>

_So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee.<em>

_So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly.<br>So fly  
>Girl you're so fly to meeeee<em>.

As the drum line fell out allowing the sweet sounds of the string section to play Sam smiled saying "Mercedes Diana Jones, would you do me the honor of allowing me to accompany you to prom?" as he handed her a rose.

Mercedes blushed as she took the flower from his hand, her cheeks sore from smiling. "Of course Sam" she grinned "Who else would I go with?"

Sam leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. "I'm sorry" he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers. "Do you forgive me?"

"Of course" she sighed.

"I love you" Sam smiled kissing her nose

"I love you too" she gushed as her heart pounded.

A collective "Awwwww" was heard through out the neighborhood reminding both of them that he was wearing a microphone that was plugged into an amp and that their private moment wasn't so private. Both of them giggled, turning red from embarrassment.

"He's a good boy Julius" Carolyn, Mercedes mother sighed at the sight of her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Yeah, he is" Julius agreed wrapping her close in his arm. "But he needs to get the hell off of my house" he quickly added.

"Juils!" Joyce, Mercedes grandmother, shouted as she wacked him in the arm.

"What Mamma?" he questioned "He is not King Kong and my house for damn sure isn't the Empire State"

Both Jones women laughed as they headed into the house pulling Julius in with them.

Mercedes smiled as she quickly began to plan the best prom night ever for her and Sam. "This will be the best prom ever" she sighed to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is So Fly by Childish Gambino (Youtube it ! Its a pretty great song lol) I love this song! Really please go listen to it. You won't regret it :0) <strong>

**And I really would like to meet Mercedes family. I personally would LOVE it if her father was Terry Cruise (Big buff dude from the movie White Chicks) because what is funnier that an over sized dentist. So when I write her father that's who I'm imagining. And her grandmother I see either Patti LaBelle or Jennifer Lewis. Etiher one would KILL in this roll. As for her mother, I still haven't decided yet. Oh well.**

**Oh and btw yes her father is okay with Sam here, but I still have yet to write how they get that way. It's all in my head. I just have to get it down on virtual paper. LOL. (remember this is all out of order)**


	7. Chapter 7

**And Because I take so long to update this bad boy, here is another oneshot. It is pure fluff. Like you may want to brush after this LOL**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainy Day: <strong>

Sam stared out of the large box window in his den, as he snuggled into the nook seating filled with decorative pillows in front of it. It was a grey day outside, as puddles accumulated on the sidewalk. He had stayed in his pajama pants and white V-neck tee shirt all day, seeing as it was a lazy Saturday in the Evan's home. He grabbed his guitar, one of his most prized possessions and delicately sat it on his lap. He began to play with the strings, testing out different sounds, tuning his instrument as he went along. When he was happy with its sound, he began to mindlessly strum a few chords. He knew he knew the song he was playing, but he couldn't quite place the song. So he played it over and over again.

About the third time he played the same chords over again, Mercedes happened to walking to the room watching him, while holding two mugs. His filled with coffee, while hers contained white tea. She was also still in her pj's which were a bright pink baby tee, and grey sweat pants, cut short to look like a pair of Capri. As small smile spread across her lips as she watched him attempt to recall the song he was mindlessly playing. A slight chuckle rose from her, as he silently fought a tuft of light strawberry blonde hair that he kept falling into his eyes. She sighed as she leaned on the door frame, watching his brow furrow, with his eyes closed, attempting to place the tune that she knew already.

Deciding to take him out of his misery, she stepped into the room and sat across from him on the box seat placing both mugs on the window ceil of their large picture window. Bringing her knees to her chest, she snuggled into a large pillow, and began singing:

Got taken in  
>We feasted on olives from the fridge<br>We stood alone everyday [_Sam_ _smiles that she knew exactly what he was playing_]  
>We made love all afternoon<br>'Til the stars went gloom [_Mercedes lightly touches the knee that his guitar is resting on as he plays_]

You wrote, I laid  
>We dined on oysters and champagne<br>That's what it seemed like  
>We connect in so many ways<br>So easy I must say

Why am I so shy around you?  
>Why am I so shy?<br>Why do I take care to astound you?  
>Why do I even try?<p>

Another rainy day  
>We sat inside by the radiator<br>Watching old black and white films  
>Where everybody sang<br>You played in solitude [_Mercedes smiles as her attention turns to the center area of their den_]  
>You didn't get dressed 'til 2 [<em>with a smile she holds up two fingers<em>]

New rain, says I [_turning her attention back to Sam she sings to him_]  
>I wrote this song on my guitar<br>But it didn't turn out right [_Mercedes makes a funny face and shakes her head 'no' as she slowly sways to the sound of Sam playing_]  
>Still we just connected in other ways<br>So easy I must say

Why am I so shy around you?  
>Why am I so shy?<br>Why do I take care to astound you?  
>Why do I even try?<p>

Why am I so shy around [_rocking she get lost in the music Sam is playing for her_]  
>Oh why am I so shy?<br>Why do I take care  
>Why do I even try? [<em>She caresses Sam's face, as she relives him of his fight with his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He smiles at her, and she returns it brightly<em>]

[_She adlibs to his strumming as he plays out the last of the song with a smile at her beautiful performance_]

When Sam played the last few chords, Mercedes reached in and gave him a deep and full kiss. Their act was only interrupted from the sound of two small hands, applauding their show. As they rested their heads together, forehead kissing forehead, they both turned to the excited toddler, who was relaxing on a blanket with her toys in the middle of their den. Her green eyes shined bright, with their flecks of hazel, contrasting the grey light that show into the window. She smiled brightly as she repeated "yay mommy, yay daddy, again, again!"

Mercedes sighed as she smiled at her baby girl, and simply replied "I think we have a captive audience"

Sam chuckled and placed his guitar in his place as he rose out of his seat. He walked over to his daughter, and snatched her up playfully from the floor. He held her tightly, as he ran his fingers over her head full of curls. "Why don't you sing for mommy and daddy?" he asked her as he gently rocked her. She giggled into his neck as she nodded an affirmative to his request.

Mercedes grabbed her mug of tea while she was riveted with the best and most adorable duet rendition of 'itsy bitsy spider' she could have ever imagined. And as their baby cuddled in her father's arm, Mercedes wondered how her life had turned out so pleasant.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is Another Rainy Day by Corinne Bailey Rae (Can you tell I love her voice? lol) It's a sweet and simple song to go with the story. <strong>

**I didn't name the baby cause I honestly couldn't think of a girl name. LOL sorry. And yes this is an older Sam and Mercedes... **


End file.
